Usuario discusión:Yellowchan112
Bloody Control Yellow, me gustaría dcirte que en Bloody Control no te pudes hacer más de un audición.¡Gracias! Algún día ocurrirá...Ya verás, la muerte te acompaña...A todos nos ocurre...no te asustes... 14:58 27 dic 2013 (UTC) Como sé que te interesa... Hice 2 novelas, en proyecto una y en mente 2 :3. LAS/OS VOCALOIDS SON:✿GUMI✿MIKU✿GAKUPO✿ZATSUNE✿PIKO✿MEW✿CUL✿GUMIYA Archivo:Vocaloid.jpg ¡SONREÍD!:3! 15:36 28 dic 2013 (UTC) PD: Esta es la última vez que voy a plasmar esta firma aquí :3 Legendario Es que mientras me inscribía en "Ki ga uttata toki" iba a poner de poder el viento,por lo que creía que el mejor pokémon sería Shaymin forma cielo.Entonces...¿Me pongo uno normal o puedo poner a Shaymin? XD ¡Yo! (discusión) 16:21 30 dic 2013 (UTC) Hombre, es que poner un legendario no lo veo yo mu bien, asi que pon uno normal si puede ser, saludos :3 Archivo:Glaceon_NB_variocolor.gif¡Que llega la navidad coño! -tira una mesa- (?) Archivo:Glaceon_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Sapphire_(2)_Pokesho.png ¡ESTÁ NAVIDAD ME LO VOY A PASAR BOMBA!! Archivo:Sapphire_(2)_Pokesho.pngPokezoru12 (discusión) 08:53 31 dic 2013 (UTC) Aclaración Hola Yellow, me he estado fijando y en el Proyecto sprites XY he visto que has subido muchos sprites con la terminación "gif.gif". Lo estoy corrigiendo ahora porque con esa denominación puede dar lugar a confusiones. Ten cuidado también con el tipo de animación del pokémon, ya que he visto por ejemplo que has puesto el Furret pero con la animación de cuando ataca. Bueno, sólo era eso. Espero no haberte molestado ^^U. Archivo:Umbreon XY.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon XY.gif 12:57 25 jun 2014 (UTC) Re: El dibujín :3 Es mu cuki, grax! :D. Ya te haré uno ;3. Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 16:25 6 jul 2014 (UTC) AY PAAAAAAYA AY PAAAYA TOMA LA IMAGEN DE AMTSUKI PAAAYA ALE PAAAAYA PASALO BN PAAAYA :3 (???? http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj234/NyeblaRapya/CopiadeAnimePaperscans_Sola_suemura.jpg MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 15:52 20 sep 2014 (UTC) P.D.:Y a la Juliet tambn http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HEtrAjPIpR0/UMtmtykK5vI/AAAAAAAAADE/UVKY4vAL9X4/s1600/7002R.jpg Sgsgdhfh(? http://i57.tinypic.com/2e1afqe.jpg Hala, ahi tienes ~Mor Alex~ (discusión) 16:06 20 sep 2014 (UTC) EHQ QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE TAMBIÉN ESTÁ NORA. Un capítulo tú, uno ella y yo aporto gilipolleces. FIN.(? ~Mor Alex~ (discusión) 20:55 15 oct 2014 (UTC) No me seas cabrita (? Añade "Candelasa" a tus apodos (??? KodokuNoTeddy~ (discusión) 00:21 16 nov 2014 (UTC) Importante LOL Pos... Estaba en el feis y Alyss me ha dicho que no podrá venir porque se ha cargado la PC, el móvil, la 3DS... Si es que es una manazas la pobre (???? Aviso Hola Ow, soy Rena. Verás, este finde ha sido realmente deprimente para mí y sinceramente no estoy con ganas de hablar con nadie. No es culpa vuestra, es sólo que estoy teniendo muchos problemas últimamente y las cosas están bastante delicadas. Si no me veis en whatsapp durante unos días es por eso, ¿va? u.u He discutido con mis padres y mi hermana sobre mi novio, que dicen que ya ni es novio ni es nada y que corte con él ya, pero no tienen en cuenta lo que pienso o siento. Lo quiero con locura, aunque este mes está muy raro y de repente ha dejado de responder a mis mensajes, ni pasé San Valentín con él. Y encima lo de Oli... Ahora dice que me haga a la idea que ha muerto. Yo no quería hablar con él porque a mi entender, tras nuestra promesa no había más que hablar, él debía olvidarse de mí y yo decirle que no le quiero, porque si seguíamos de esa manera nos haríamos daño los dos y él sabía desde el principio que yo tengo novio. Entonces lo bloqueé de manera temporal, simplemente con la idea de ayudarle a olvidarme. Ahora no sé si explicarle y pedirle disculpas por el "error" que según él he cometido. Temo que esté contando por ahí por despecho que estaba saliendo con él y mi novio se haya creído eso y haya dejado de hablarme por ello. Como ves, las cosas están muy delicadas. ¿Crees que debería desbloquear a Oli y explicarle lo que pienso? Porque me dolió lo que me dijo. Yo quiero que seamos amigos, vale que estuviera colado por mí, pero el consejo de Aka no funcionó, no quiero ser odiada ;-;. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 01:30 16 feb 2015 (UTC) Crítica: Ricky Pos, estaba haciendo la crítica de "Ricky, y en la sección "género" no sé que poner, ya que no tengo idea si Ricky es de drama, aventura, fantasía,etc. LOL ¿Me podrías decir de qué género consideras que tiene Ricky? Atte y con mucho amor (?: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 02:48 22 mar 2015 (UTC) PBG MIERDA, OLVIDÉ QUE HACE MESES GUARDÉUN PUESTO EN POKÉMON BLOOD GAME D'': Pos, solo digo ¿Todavía puedo inscribirme? La novela ya va por el capítulo 3 o 4, así que creo que ya no me podré inscribir UwU.'' Atte y con mucho amor (? : Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 01:20 7 abr 2015 (UTC) El dibujito feliz El dibujito de Mariloli la Pocha y la zorra super bonito en ponys :D MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 14:30 1 may 2015 (UTC) Archivo:Pabyelou.png Hola quiero saber como se usa esta wiki tan kawaii. +REVOLUTION IMP (discusión) 03:49 31 may 2015 (UTC) Alianza DIRÉ ESTO RÁPIDO. Pos, Skullgirls wiki (http://es.skullgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Skullgirls_Wiki ) nos ha sugerido alianza. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 18:51 28 jun 2015 (UTC) ola buapo Archivo:@yellow.pngArchivo:@zoru.pngArchivo:@afri.png MUY MUY IMPORTANTE Soy Josito, supongo que me recordarás, necesito que me des tú skype o tu móvil para una cosa. mi skype es josito020599 y el movil si lo quieres dar y que no te vean quedamos en el chat de algun sitio a alguna hora y me mandas mp, o te haces un skype rapido y pones tu numero. Es bastante importante relacionado con algo de MF. ''Josito''''¿Ruegos y preguntas?'' 13:29 26 sep 2015 (UTC)